Dammit, jack
by Illusionwrites
Summary: Skyrim au in which Roger is part of the Dark Brother Hood and he brings Jack along on one of his contracts.


"What exactly did you want to meet here for Jack?" The boy, Jack smiled nervously, immediately putting up warning signs in the Redguards mind.

"he he…well you see, Roger, I'm curious of how you do your…work."

"Why would you want to know 'how' I do my work? You can pretty much figure it out by the bodies I bring to you from my contracts."

The ginger nord's smile changed from nervous to borderline terrifying "Well I want to see all of it! Not just what they look like after you kill them. I want to see each step, receiving a contract, finding them, and most importantly, murdering them!"

Roger stared at him blankly for a moment. He never thought Jack would ever be curious about his work. After a few moments of silence Roger sighed. "Fine, but you will do as I tell you, and stay quite unless told otherwise. Get us caught and I'll kill you in the worst way possible."

Jack smiled and ignored Rogers's last statement "I knew you would agree!"

It only took a few days before Roger showed up in Jacks window in the dead of night. He slipped into the boy's room with ease due to practice. Jack failed to notice him, being too caught up in one of his many books of conjuration he could only read by night, as to not raise suspicion from anyone else in the household.

Roger snuck up behind him pulling one of his daggers from its sheath. Jack didn't notice him until the blade was at his throat. He let out a high pitched squeak and Roger removed the knife, holding back a snigger at the terrified squeak Jack had made.

Jack turned and glared at him. "Fuck you, Roger."

Rogers smirked suggestively "If that's what you want."

Jack's glared at him harder, half hoping he'd just burst into flames already. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Roger, despite being on the verge of breaking out into uncontrollable laughter, replied perfectly evenly "I was hoping to get a good fuck in tonight, if you wanted to as well, that is."

At this Jack slammed his conjuration book shut and threw it at him. Of course the Redguard dodged it with ease, while laughing quietly. "Seriously Roger? You're acting like your 12."

Roger who took a moment to calm down from his laughter replied. "Who said I wasn't? I could have been lying about my age."

"You're definitely short enough to be 12…"

"Shut up Merridew." Roger said with an annoyed glare, making Jack grin. He'd have to remember to poke fun at Roger's height next time he was being an ass. "So why exactly are you here, possibly 12 year old Roger?"

The defiantly not 12 year old teen rolled his eyes "I'm here because I got a contract, and you wanted to come along."

Jack smiled, so Roger was actually going to let him come along, and was, in fact, not here to fuck him. "We don't have much time so do what you need to and get your ass out the window."

Jack made sure his door was firmly locked before following Roger out the window.

As they descended the wall through the dark and mostly empty "streets" Roger explained the mission.

"We're not going to be leaving Riften so do not make a big scene. If you do you won't have any place you know to hide out in, if we get caught."

"What do you mean by specifically saying that **I** won't have anywhere to go? What about you?"

"Unlike you I've traveled to Solitude before, and Whiterun, and Riverwood, and-"

"Okay I get the point! I've never left the city you have!"

"Exactly. Now back to the main point, the target is an imperialist who knows a little too much about the Dark Brother Hood. Before you ask if that's the reason, then why aren't you a target, it's because he actually plans on using his information to take us out. Since he lives by himself and has no remaining family relationships, not many will notice his disappearance."

"Wont people be suspicious though? Since he knows so much about your little cult?"

"He hasn't told anyone yet. We have been watching him to insure that. Now stop asking questions, were almost there. Follow me around back and for the love of fuck, don't make any noise…and put this on, I don't need to see you at the block because someone saw your ridiculously bright hair." He said handing him a charcoal colored cloak.

Jack was about to argue, but he saw a flash of fear in his friends eyes, that lasted only a second, but that was enough time to show Jack that the mere thought of his death to the other teenager terrified him. He silently slipped the dark cloak on.

"If either of us are noticed you are to run back to your home immediately and act as if nothing happened. Are we clear on that?"

Jack want to argue his friend and nodded silently, but made no verbal promise.

Roger smiled cruelly. "Well, let the fun begin, Jackie." He said before skillfully scaling the targets home and slipping into the dark window closest to the roof.

Jack very clumsily followed his friend. 'Damn these bricks to hell and back…' thought Jack as he nearly slid at least five times trying to keep up with his friend.

Finally after what felt like a trip through hell for Jack, he slipped into the window. Quite literally too. He ungracefully lost his footing on his way in and slipped off the brick that kept him balanced and he fell through the window, hitting his head on the floor with a loud thump.

"Shit…" that must have been Roger he sounded like he was to his left…or was that his right. That didn't really matter seeing as how fucked he was going to be after he heard the 'thump' of boots against the floor, very obviously moving towards there door. What happened next would un-doubtfully be the worst decision that Jack has ever made.

He fucking pulled out his Sanguine Rose, only god knew how he managed to get ahold of one without anyone knowing, and proceeded to summon a Daedra. Roger could do nothing to stop him as he did this and had no time to kill the imperialist, for the Daedra had already began its deadly attack, which Roger wouldn't dare to interfere with.

Unfortunately the guard wasn't the only thing hit within the time of the Daedra's appearance. It had managed to begin a fire within the house.

 **God.**

 **Fucking.**

 **Damn.**

 **It.**

 **Jack.**

Roger, managed to drag his friend to his feet as the fire quickly spread along the floor. The ginger nord wasn't exactly the easiest to pull out of shock and was surprisingly heavy. Roger hardly managed to not-so-gracefully jump out the window without a burn from the fire. However he hadn't had enough time to think of the fact that he would probably break something from that height. Only after he landed, taking most of the impact did he realize that.

Jack was brought out of his shock by the sound of a sickening snap and a quite grunt of pain from beneath him. Oh shit- that must have been Roger.

Roger mumble a painful sounding "Get the fuck off of me…" which Jack complied to. Then they both noticed the shouting of guards. Without a second thought, Jack stood, picked up his friend as if he weighed nothing and ran, his cloak making him easily blend into the shadows as he made the run back home.

Roger was silent the entire way, as much as he wanted to he knew it was better not to sass Jack about how he did everything Jack told him exactly NOT to do. The silence between them made the escape much easier.

Miraculously they made it back to the Merridew residence without being noticed and made it into Jack's room threw the window. Only then did Roger say something.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Jack."

"There goes your chances at a restoration spell!"

"Fuck you, Merridew"

"Well if that what you want."

A pillow was thrown at Jack, which was dodged easily.

Roger, annoyed, in pain, and actually rather exhausted, for he had not slept for a few days, made his way across the room to the pillow. He picked it up a second before he was picked up once more by the ginger. He made an attempt at wriggling away, which resulted in a pain filled gasp.

He was set onto Jacks bed with the pillow.

Jack smiled a little. "Thanks for the adventure, and for saving my ass…" he mumbled to his friend. "I'm not very good in restoration, so you're going to have to tough this one out…okay?"

Roger glared at him lightly and said teasingly. "You better get good at it within the next two weeks, you're going to need it, you little shit."

Jack grinned, at least Roger wasn't in a horrible mood about it… "Whatever…you're probably right anyway. Now scoot over, you're hogging all of the bed."

"No. You're sleeping on the floor tonight, Merridew."

Jack pouted. "But Roger!" He said exaggerating the "r" in his name. Roger sighed and cautiously scooted over. "Fine! Only because if I don't let you you'll keep me up all night whining about it."

"Or will I be whining for other reasons?"

Jack was smacked lightly on the arm for that, before Roger curled up next to him.

"Shut up and sleep."

A/N: Sorry if Roger is a little out of character, I see him as being more talkative to people he's close to/considers family. Inspired by 's Skyrim au post which can be found here: post/117350667655/okay-but-consider-this-lotf-skyrim-au-yes-i-am


End file.
